The Silent Night
by Akatsukisaijou
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu have a moment to themselves and dance their dance before having a little 'fun' with some cute cuddling love afterwards! Warning: Contains sexual themes and some spanking


**The Silent Night**

Two men stood in a room, both with a great lust for the other. One having silky black hair and tan skin covered in thick black stitches and wondrous sea foam green eyes, his lover, was the man standing across from him in just a normal pair of pants. This man's name was Kakuzu and he was quite greedy in more ways than one, he always demanded the position of Seme, he loved money but he loved spanking the Zealot's sexy Ass so much more.

" Come my little Masochist and let us dance~" the larger man purred to the smaller one.

His little Masochist was of course Hidan with his pale skin and slicked back silver hair, his magenta colored gaze not leaving Kakuzu. He did nothing but smirk since he knew what to expect, they did this once a week where they would dance to the Masochism Tango in pure ecstasy while his Lover harmed him as they glided around the floor to their song.

" Yes Kuzu~ Let us dance~" he nodded as he took hold of the taller man's hand who pulled him roughly into Kakuzu's strong arms and they began to dance as Kakuzu let his threads pierce the Jashinist's beautiful skin. His screams of pleasure could be heard throughout the entire Akatsuki base as they continued their special night.

" Enjoying yourself Hi-kun?" asked the Miser before biting into his lover's shoulder, drawing some blood and earning a pleasure filled groan from the handsome Jashin Advocate " I'll take that as a Yes~" he chuckled as they continued dancing to the Masochist Tango, clawing, biting and cutting as the melody rang through the room.

Minutes had passed and the two partners were now on the bed tying their tongues together in a rough, hot kiss that made both of them have an extra member wanting to get out of their cages, even ready to rip the fabric but that would have to wait until after the Spanking that was going to take role in their little evening. Kakuzu broke the kiss, earning a whine from his Silver haired Uke who knew what was going to happen.

" Ill give you an even better treat after I spank your ass Hidan" he whispered into his ear before pulling his smaller over his lap and completely stripping him of his clothing, not even leaving a strip of thread on Hidan before grabbing a paddle with 'Uke' written on it in lovely script letters on the lovely carved oak.

" Fine ya fucking bastard~ I fucking hate it when you tease me but I know it just makes you harder" he smirked and awaited the beating that his soon-to-be red Rear-end was going to receive.

Kakuzu simply chuckled and then raised the paddle before bringing it down hard with a loud.  
SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! CRACK! WHACK! And it continued for a few minutes, the sounds of hard wood connecting with the masochist's adorable bottom, who's cries and moans were also mixed in with the sounds. By the time they had finished, Hidan's ass was a very dark red and his member was practically stabbing at Kakuzu's thigh.

" Please Fuck me now Kuzu~" he begged, standing up with a blush across his face that made him look so much hotter, even enough to make Karla wet with desire.

Kakuzu shook his head no and simply pointed to his own bulge, Hidan quickly understood and undressed his lover's member and began to lick the rock hard shaft with his skilled tongue, stopping every once in a while to nibble gently on the tip and massage the other man's Testicles.

" F-Faster" Kakuzu groaned as he placed a hand on Hidan's head, pushing it farther down onto his dark tanned cock causing the other to gag but quickly recovered and sucked greedily on his lover's very erect member until his mouth filled with Semen without warning and a very evil snicker was heard. Kakuzu knew how much Hidan HATED when he didn't warn him about when he was going to cum.

" Why didn't you warn me Fucker!" he exclaimed, obviously annoyed after he had accidentally swallowed the creamy white liquid that had erupted from the tip of Kakuzu's love stick.

" Because seeing you swallow my cum makes me all the more hornier my dear Uke~ now…on all fours" he commanded.

" Yeah yeah.." Hidan growled as he crawled onto the bed, getting on all fours into the Doggy position. Kakuzu quickly got onto the bed and used one finger at a time, slowly adding another after he was sure that Hidan's entrance was ready to take more stretching and had adapted : Ohh~ Kuzu~ Verdamnt! C'mon hurry up and fuck me!" he begged, his face blushing even more.

Without warning, Kakuzu granted his Uke's wishes and quickly took out his fingers and rammed his member into the other man's entrance, earning a loud yelp from him and began to thrust as hard as he good before slowly turning Hidan onto his back so that Kakuzu could gaze upon his gorgeous body as he continued to pound into him.

" Fuck~ Fuck~! FUCK! Yes Kakuzu just like that! Stab me! Bite me! Burn your initials into my shoulder! Stomach! I don't care!" the Zealot moaned…. well, screamed as his lover rammed into his ass with great force " Fuck me harder Dumbass!" he exclaimed.

" Like this?" Kakuzu smirked as he sent chakra to his hips in an attempt to slam into him harder, finally hitting his prostate which caused Hidan to come all other both of their stomachs, Kakuzu released his seed soon after and then collapsed onto his lover, slowly pulling out and then pulling him into a warm embrace.

" I love you Hidan" the taller man cooed into his ear.

" I fucking love you too Kakuzu" the zealot replied before giving his lover a gentle kiss and closing his eyes as did Kakuzu, both falling asleep almost instantly in each other's embrace.

----------

Kakuzu & Hidan (c) Kishimoto

Story (c) Karlavanessa Scadutto


End file.
